


Sky-eyes and their Sunshine

by CloudDragon



Category: Digitalta's Digital Wonderland
Genre: Adel's just a third wheel to all of this, Dancing, Darcy leads the way in the flirting, Flirting, Fluff, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:55:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23858683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloudDragon/pseuds/CloudDragon
Summary: I had a sudden intense desire to write Skarcy flirting fluff and this was the result.
Relationships: Darcy/Sketch
Kudos: 5





	Sky-eyes and their Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> (I really enjoyed writing flirts. I've got so many saved up, and I think I'm pretty smooth, but I've never gotten a chance to use any of them. Correction, I think I flirted once and it was only half a flirt. But I've been wanting to do it for years and I never get to.)

"Hey, darling, Are you O positive? Because you're _so_ my type." Darcy said, walking over and placing a hand on Sketch's shoulder.

Sketch turned to her, a sly smile on their face. "Would that make you the sun, for you brighten my day with your presence?" They asked, standing up.

"And what would that make you then, the sky? For wherever I go, there is only you, and you are my whole world." Darcy said.

Sketch fumbled for a moment, flustered while they tried to come up with another thing to say.

"Hey, Sky-eyes, look at me." Darcy said, holding Sketch's chin up to their eyes were to her and leaning in for a kiss.

They stopped a moment later, Sketch somehow even more flustered than before. They took a moment to recover their composure, before responding. "Well, my daylight," They started. "Shall you stay with me forever? Eternal daylight, the sun in the sky for as long as the years go by?"

Darcy laughed softly, tracing Sketch's cheek with her hand. "You're so cheesy." She said.

"You're the one who flirted with me first, my love." Sketch said. "Therefore, I am not the one to blame."

"Blame? Alas, there is no blame to be had, my sky-eyes, for this love is our delight and we shall not be guilty for our pleasure." Darcy said, taking Sketch's hand in hers and pulling them close.

"Is there any greater love in life than that which we share? Is there any greater goal, any higher honor, than simply to be here with you?" Sketch smiled widely as they spoke, and the two started stepping into the moves of a simple dance they had done many times before.

"There is, if you wish to hear it." Darcy said, her smile seeping into her voice. "An honor so great, I'm the only one with it."

"And that is?" Sketch asked, the two pulling apart but hands still intertwined as they danced, Sketch doing a spin as they were pulled back in.

"That honor is having you, my love." Darcy said. "There is no greater thing in life than having you, My Sky eyes. And that is truth."

"Just kiss me, dumbass." Sketch said, laughing softly and standing on tip-toe in Darcy's embrace.

"As you wish." Darcy said.

"Hey, you guys?" Adel said from where she had been talking to Sketch on the sofa. "Seeing you two flirting is fun, but this is a public space and all." She said, lowering her book so that the two could see her eyes.

"Oh."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed and I'll see you around!


End file.
